trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Africa in the 24th Century
Epiphany Trek Due to the wars of the 20th and 21st centuries Africa is a very different political field from previous times. Primarily shaped by the Eugenics wars and firmed up in Colonel Green's War the African continent united into five major political divisions. Even these did not last a meaningful time as the Earth Alliance of the 22nd century made national boundaries no more important than State boundaries in the USA. Africa is a huge continent. This site gives one an appreciation for that size. African Confederation Twentieth Century Nations Included: Botswana, Lesotho Nambia, South Africa, Swaziland, Zambia (Southern half), Zimbabwe Capitol City: Gaborone, Botswana A Brief History: The unification of the south of Africa is an artifact of the Eugenics war. The alliance was pulled together of nations not yet under attack. The armies of Khan Noonien Singh stalled and fell back in Mozambique sparing the southern most nations the ravages of war. Khanyisile Mabena the Prime Minister of South Africa urged the unity to continue after the end of the war. He pointed out that trouble was not over as the nations of what is now The United States of Africa wilted under the onslaught of the Pestilence of the Naughts. Their means of coping with the rampant diseases destroyed by war. While the African Confederation was hit in Colonel Green's War, and Johannesburg was largely destroyed in the AI war the unified tip of Africa held together to become a political unit in the Earth Alliance. Egypt Twentieth Century Nations Included: Chad, Egypt, Sudan Capitol City: New Memphis, Egypt A Brief History: The current shape of Egypt is also a creation of the Eugenics war "Pharaoh" Amenhotep Sadat (considered the maddest of the Eugenics supermen) pulled together Egypt, Sudan, and Chad. The latter two nations being so weakened by internal strife and the droughts of the 20th century that the forced alliance held together after Sadat fell. An Alliance with Khan Noonien Singh kept the nation from suffering the worst of the war's ravages. The Pharaoh's overthrow at the right moment kept the counterattacking East African Alliance from over running Egypt. The actions of Amenhotep Sadat in restoring the Temples of Thebes, and the Gaza Plateau are still debated hotly in academic circles. While returning the complex to a state of ruin is not on the table, the scholarship and accuracy of the restoration is still questioned into the 24th century. It is considered a major miracle that the population did not raze the structures after the forced conversion to the Pharaohic religion and subsequent reversion to what ever religion you followed before hand. His plans to give the Valley of the Kings a like going over were thankfully never carried out. Moorish Confederation Twentieth Century Nations Included: Algeria, The Garrbia, Guinea, Guinea Bissau, Libya, Mali, Mauritania, Morocco Senegal, Serra Leone, Tunisia, Western Sahara Capitol City: Timbuktu, Mali A Brief History: Unlike some of the other unifications the Moorish Confederation was not a product of the Eugenics war, but a product of Colonel Green's War. North Africa pulled into a united front to face off against the European Union. It was a mismatch from the start. However, some corporations saw the war ravaged region as perfect place to set up shop, and so propped up the damaged government as a front for their own activities. The arrangement survived into the Earth Alliance period. The Capital Timbuktu was decided after a long political argument. The once great seat of the salt and gold trade was a shadow of the shadow it once was. It was historically significant enough, but marginalized sufficiently to get the position as a compromise that satisfied no one equally. As a result Timbuktu is one again a politically important cultural center known for it's diversity and wealth of knowledge. United States of Africa Twentieth Century Nations Included: Burundi, Djibouti, Eritrea, Ethiopia, Kenya, Madagascar, Malawi, Mozambique, Rwanda, Somalia, Tanzania, Uganda, Zambia (Northern half) (Also known as The Bantu Free States.) Capitol City: Nairobi, Kenya A Brief History: This was the primary area in Africa attacked by the forces of Khan Noonien Singh during the Eugenics War. In the post war era joint attempts to control the Pestilence of the Naughts that resulted from the breakdown of any form or pretense of health services ended up firming the wartime alliance of necessity into a nation. East Africa was hardest hit during the wars of the Twentieth and Twenty-first centuries, and have made the most remarkable recovery. The United States of Africa is best known as being the homeland of Captain Nyota Uhura. Jerold Ryan LaSaille was trapped in this area during the Eugenics War and the Pestilence of the Naughts. He and his rag-tag band of would be doctors were instrumental in getting the rampant diseases under control. The native Earth population of Ane also live in this region, and are the reason Jerry was there to start with. West African Dominion Twentieth Century Nations Included: Angola, Benin, Burkina, Cameroon, Central African Republic, Cote D'lvoire, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Equatorial Guinea, Gabon, Ghana, Liberia, Niger, Nigeria, Republic of the Congo, Togo Capitol City: Yaoundé, Cameroon West African Dominion is a product of one of the Eugenic Supermen as well, or in this case superwoman. The only one of the Augments known to have survived to help form the Earth Alliance. Kumba Massala used cunning and guile to form the West African Dominion, convincing national leaders and tribal elders alike to be reasonable and do it her way. In retrospect it is believed that she may well have been a functioning telepath. Her older brother, recognized as having received the treatments was known to be one of the enhanced. Apparently the treatments given his Mother endured to affect the daughter that followed, not officially part of the program. The brother however was not one of the lucky ones, and died early in his teens. It is believed from insatiabilities brought on by the Augment process. Due to the influence of Kumba Massala the West African Dominion stayed out of the Eugenic wars, avoided entanglement in Green's war and lacked the tech that destroyed a good deal of the world in the AI War. With the rise of the Earth Alliance a very old Kumba Massala passed on the torch of a nation poised to participate fully in the 22nd Century and help bootstrap the rest of the continent to prosperity it enjoys today. In the 24th century the capitol of Yaoundé is an ultra modern center of culture and learning. Category:Political UnitsCategory:HistoryCategory:Epiphany Trek